


hold on

by cruci_fics



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, it's about to get Gay, please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruci_fics/pseuds/cruci_fics
Summary: A collection of one shots surrounding Julia and Kady's relationship.





	hold on

**Author's Note:**

> the wickoff tag continues to starve, and as always, i do everything my damn self around here. jkjk going to try to keep this updated fairly frequently but i can't make any promises!!!
> 
> chapter title is the song Weak by Wet, go listen if you want extra scream crying 
> 
> (i was previously safetylightsarefordudes btw!!)

Two weeks. Two weeks since it happened. Two weeks and endless nightmares. The kind of nightmares that tore sheets and left tears stains and sweat across pillows. Her strangled scream filled the Physical Kids Cottage nightly, but no one bothered to complain - not that were really was anyone _left_ to complain. Thankfully, the screams didn't last very long. They were always quieted within a minute. Sometimes even seconds. It was like she could _sense_ it. Sense that she was in pain and needed her. 

Every night like clockwork, her strangled cries would be the only sound she could hear, and every night, there Julia was. 

First came the flowery scent that always seemed to surround her, then it was the two slender arms encircling her body in warmth. The fingers through her hair followed, along with the soft strokes up and down her back. And throughout it all, the gentle shushing. The whispers into her hair.

_"You're okay."_

_"It's okay."_

_"I've got you, baby."_

Kady had never been a fan of pet names. If any of her significant others tried to use one in the past, she'd shut it down pretty quick - _we have names for a reason, why use gross mushy ones?_

But there was something about the way Julia's lips wrapped around the syllables. 

_Baby._

She'd mumble it into her temple after placing a gentle kiss there on a particularly bad night. Or lead with it, whenever she rushed into the room. 

Back when she actually had to cross the hallway to get to Kady, that is.

Kady didn't know how far into her nightly spells it started. All she knew is that one night, the two of them were headed off to separate rooms, and something held Kady back from shutting her door. 

"Jules?"

Julia stopped at the threshold of her own room. "Yeah?" 

"Don't you think it would be easier if you just..." she trailed off, gesturing to the bed behind her. 

A flicker of something passed over Julia's face, but it was gone as soon as it had come. "If you're sure."

Kady shrugged, stepping further into the room. "Save you the trip," 

That night, when the darkness pulled her under, she finally had something to pull her out that wasn't her screams.

A small hand wrapped around her torso, palming her chest. The other hand running steadily through her mussed curls. The gentle voice against her neck. 

"You're okay sweetheart. I'm right here."

* * *

 

A couple weeks later, and the nightmares had been tamed significantly. Kady guessed Julia's presence next to her every night had something to do with it - not that she'd tell her that. 

The pet names however, only seemed to be getting more common. So common in fact, that Julia had something of a...slip up, one day. 

They were lounging in the living area of the cottage - well, _she_  was lounging. Julia and Quentin were huddled over a pile of books on the floor, trying to figure out the location for the next key. Kady was sprawled over a chair in a patch of sunlight, closing her eyes with the hopes of getting a quick cat nap. 

"Hey baby, can you pass me that pen." Julia said absentmindedly. 

Kady cracked an eye open and craned her neck to the table behind her, reaching out blindly until she grasped the small object. She tossed it to Julia.

"Thanks." 

Kady hummed in acknowledgement and closed her eyes once again, settling back into the chair.

"I'm sorry...what just happened?" 

Quentin was looking back and forth between the two. Julia furrowed her brow. "What do you mean.....oh." Realization bloomed across her face. Kady met her panicked gaze. 

"Did you just call her--"

"Don't worry about it, Q." Julia interrupted him. 

"But--"

"Drop. It." Kady gritted. 

He went silent, but continued to sneak glances between the two of them for the rest of the afternoon, much to Kady's chagrin. 

And that was that. It was never spoken of again. Although it brought many feelings to the surface that she'd been so desperately pushing down, Kady tried to put it out of her mind. 

Until that one day. That one _fucking_ day. The day when the whole crew had pulled an all nighter. Julia had gone to get coffee, and Kady decided to take up residence on the couch. The extremely _soft_ and _comfortable_ couch.

_"Kady! Kady wake up."_

_"_ _Do we do something?"_

_"_ _I don't know, I've never seen her like this."_

_"If she's possessed, I'm booking it."_

Margo tried laying a hand on her quivering shoulder again, only to have it shoved off. "Kady, hon, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but if you don't stop being a brat, we can't help you."

"Bambi, don't call the crying girl a brat." 

"Well what else am I supposed to do." she hissed. 

"Let her...cry it out?" 

"This doesn't seem like a 'cry it out' sort of situation." Quentin muttered.

Another hiccup came from the ball on the couch. Margo opened her mouth to say something just as the front door opened. 

"Sorry it took so long, the barista messed up like all of your orders--" Julia stopped short upon seeing the three of them gathered around the huddled figure. "What the hell happened?" she set the drink tray on the dining table and rushed into the room. 

"We don't know, one second she was asleep the next it was..." Quentin gestured. "This." 

Julia was next to her in an instant, brushing loose curls behind her ear. "Hey, hey baby, it's me." 

Kady's sigh of relief was audible. She let Julia gather her up in her arms, and rub gentle circles on her back. 

"Wow." Eliot said slowly. 

Margo stood, taking a few steps back from sofa. "I hate to say it but, that might be the cutest shit I have ever seen in my goddamn life."

 "Shh, it was just a dream." Julia spoke softly against the shell of her ear.

"Not just any dream," Kady's raspy voice came from a mop of hair. "This one was different."

Julia's gave the others a look that said ' _beat it_ ', and they scattered elsewhere without complaint. She lifted Kady's chin, meeting her bloodshot eyes. "What do you mean different?" 

Kady inhaled shakily. "It was you. You..." she shook her head. "You _died,_ Julia." 

"It was a dream, I'm right here." 

"I know but..." she sniffled, then rubbed at her nose harshly. "I can't lose you too." Her voice broke.

Julia pulled her in closer, pressing her forehead against her temple. "You're not going to lose me." she whispered.

"How do you know?"

Julia hooked her pinky finger with Kady's. 

"Because we're Best Bitches, remember?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment! leave a prompt! leave one or two words and i'll try and create a chapter to do with them! do the same thing with a song! let's make this fun and gay


End file.
